Want You Back
Want You Back is a song recorded by Australian rock band 5 Seconds of Summer. It was written by Calum Hood, Asia Whiteacre, Jacob Kasher Hindlin, Ashton Irwin, Luke Hemmings, Steve Mac and Andrew Goldstein, with production handled by Goldstein and Andrew Wells. The song was released via Capitol Records on 22 February 2018, as the lead single from their third studio album, Youngblood. It charted in 17 countries. The song was released alongside the announcement of their upcoming 5SOS III Tour. Background and Release * Guitarist Michael Clifford first opened up about the third album in an interview with Billboard in December 2017..j-14 - 5sos Tease New Music And Tour, Playing “NEW Music, Old Music And Everything In Between” He admitted: "We're at a point now where we're almost ready to put out our first single," as he promised that fans could expect it "really, really early in the new year".billboard - 5 Seconds of Summer Guitarist Michael Clifford Talks 'New Sound & Direction' of Third Album: InterviewMtv - 5 Seconds Of Summer's Michael Clifford Says You Can Expect New Music In 2018Altpress - Expect A New 5 Seconds Of Summer Song “Really, Really Early In The New Year” * On 16 February 2018, the band posted a black and white promotional picture, featuring all members on Twitter, captioning: "Behind The Scenes 2018."Twitter - Behind The Scenes * They shared another tweet with the hashtag "#5SOS3ISCOMING" shortly afterwards, hinting at new releases.Twitter - #5SOS3ISCOMING * They also teased a few lyrics from the song and posted a GIF which says "We Want You Back".Twitter - Want You Back GIF * The song was officially announced on 19 February 2018, along with its release date, cover art,Instagram - Want You Back Announced and a brief audio snippet.Altpress - 5 Seconds Of Summer Tease New Single “WANT You Back”— Listen * Drummer Ashton Irwin said of the song in an interview with Beats 1: "'Want You Back' articulates the band we were, we are now, and what we're gonna be, that's why I like it and that's why we picked it. We also made it with close friends like we've got Andrew Goldstein who we literally see every week. We party together, we confess our sorrows and happiness. We speak to this man everyday."Mtv - 5 Seconds Of Summer Return With The Polished Pop Jam ‘Want You Back’ * The band told news.com.au that they are "super nervous" about this comeback song, which will introduce their third album.news.com.au - 5 Seconds Of Summer Reignite Fan Frenzy With New Single Want You Back And 5sos3 Tour Announce * The song was released on the 4 year anniversary of the Australian digital release of She Looks So Perfect. * The song is the first explicit song to be commercially released by the band. * The song was released alongside the announcement of their spring 2018 tour dates.Altpress - 5 Seconds Of Summer Return With New Song, Tour DatesHollywoodlife - 5 Seconds Of Summer Makes Epic Comeback With New Song ‘Want You Back’ & Tour Dates * Want You Back, was performed as part of the Meet You There Tour setlist. Critical Reception Hugh McIntyre of Forbes found the song "surprisingly slick, especially for a band that has pushed a narrative of being rowdy rock boys", and he noticed the song of being "more mature".Forbes - Chart-Topping Pop-Punk Outfit 5 Seconds Of Summer Return With New Single 'Want You Back' Rania Aniftos of Billboard deemed it an "apologetic pop track" and a "synth-y upbeat tune".Billboard - 5 Seconds of Summer Releases New Single 'Want You Back,' Announces 2018 Tour Althea Legaspi of Rolling Stone regarded it as a "pop-flavored track reflects on a lost love and captures the yearning that often follows a breakup".Rollingstone - Hear 5 Seconds of Summer’s Yearning New Song ‘Want You Back’ Madeline Roth of MTV News stated that the song "marks a huge departure from the band's raucous pop-punk roots". She found the band "opting for a slick, more polished pop sound on the new tune, which finds them reminiscing about an ex and wondering what went wrong".Mtv - 5 Seconds Of Summer Return With The Polished Pop Jam ‘Want You Back’ Mike Wass of Idolator wrote that the band have abandoned "the pop/punk of their first two albums and dive head-first into slick, radio-friendly pop with a rhythmic edge".Idolator - 5 Seconds Of Summer Go Pop On New Single “Want You Back” Nicole Mastrogiannis of iHeartRadio also opined that it "takes a step back from 5SOS's signature pop/punk vibes" and "playing up the guys' pop side a bit more".Iheart - 5 Seconds Of Summer Returns With New Song "Want You Back" Charts Lyrics Music Video * On 22 February 2018, 5SOS released an audio video on their Vevo channel * On 27 March 2018, 5SOS released the official music video * On 6 April 2018, 5SOS released an acoustic version of the song 5 Seconds of Summer - Want You Back (Audio Video) 5 Seconds Of Summer - Want You Back (Acoustic Video) 5 Seconds of Summer - Want You Back (Tritonal Remix Video) Live Performances * On 10 April 2018, 5SOS performed live on Touche pas à mon poste. * On 11 April 2018, 5SOS performed live on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. * On 13 April 2018, 5SOS performed live on Sounds Like Friday Night on BBC One. * On 24 April 2018, 5SOS performed live on Dunkin' Donuts Iced Coffee Lounge. * On 17 June 2018, 5SOS performed live on Moses Bach. * On 22 June 2018, 5SOS performed on Today. 5 Seconds of Summer - Want You Back (on Sounds Like Friday Night) 5 Seconds of Summer Performs 'Want You Back' Live - DDICL 5 Seconds Of Summer (5SOS) perform Youngblood LIVE Sunday 5 Seconds of Summer ‘Want You Back’ live Credits and Personal * Calum Hood – composition, vocals, bass guitar * Ashton Irwin – compositions, vocals * Luke Hemmings – compositions, vocals, rhythm guitar * Michael Clifford – lead guitar, vocals Additional musicians * Asia Whiteacre – composition * Andrew Goldstein – composition, production, engineering, vocals, keyboard, editing, guitar, programming, additional vocals * Jacob Kasher Hindlin – composition * Steve Mac – composition * Andrew Wells – production, engineering, keyboard, editing, guitar, programming References Category:Songs Category:Songs Written By Calum Category:Songs Written By Luke Category:Songs Written By Ashton Category:Songs from "Youngblood" Category:Singles